Una cita, una confesión
by GeliMer
Summary: Por fin, Angel podrá salir con Kentin y no solo como amigos, es momento de confesarse pero ¿podrá hacerlo? tiene todo el apoyo de sus amigos Alexy y Rosalya aunque juntos pueden causar un caos.
1. Chapter 1

-Whaaaaaaaaaa –grite y me tumbe en la cama –no creo poder hacerlo Rosa esto es demasiado para mi-

-No, vestida así no podrás es más que obvio- dijo mientras me analizaba arriba y abajo

-rosa..-

-hablo en serio podríamos pasar a la tienda de Leigh y probarte algunas cosas- hablaba sonriendo sin prestarme atención.

-¡Rosalya!- grite y ella se sobresaltó –sabes a lo que me refiero- hundí mi cabeza en la almohada

\- No sé por qué te preocupas tanto Angel tu misma me has contado las veces que salías con Kentin en tu antigua escuela-

-Pero era distinto; cuando salíamos era el pequeño ken con quien no tenía miedo de expresarme- me gire para ver al techo- ahora es Kentin el tipo seguro de sí mismo que viene de una escuela militar y nada lo sorprende

-Y sin duda no habías podido ver esos ojos esmeraldas que tanto derriten- dice Alexy entrando en la habitación

-¡Alexy!- gritan ambas sorprendidas.

-¿Qué? Aun no es tu novio, así que todavía somos rivales- dijo sonriendo y acariciándome la cabeza.

-y no sabes cómo lo siento- digo mientras dejo salir un suspiro largo –nunca creí que podría hacerte esto Alex-

-Tranquila, no es tu culpa, además hay muchos peces en el agua ¿no Rosa?- dice codeándola

-Claro, cuando menos te des cuenta Castiel caerá a tus pies- sonríe

-¡C-Castiel!- Grito

Ambos comienzan a reír por mi reacción y yo me quedo demasiado extrañada

-Pero no estamos aquí para hablar de mis fantasías con el chico rudo- dice Alexy dirigiéndose a Rosa

-Tienes razón, debemos hablar sobre su atuendo, tú has pasado más tiempo con Kentin así que dime ¿qué le gustaría?-

-ch-chicos…-

-Ahora que lo dices su afán por el verde puede ser una opción-

-chicos…-

-un vestido-

-¡CHICOS!- grite molesta y me puse de pie

-¿QUE?- dijeron juntos al unísono

-no estoy segura de querer hacer esto ¿y si lo arruino?– volví a sentarme en la cama –no deberían preocuparse tanto por mi creo… creo que no iré a la cita

-¿de que estas hablando? Esta cita lo es todo para ti, todo este tiempo ninguno ha podido dar el "siguiente" paso y comienza a ser estresante

-rosa..- dije sorprendida

\- No, nada de Rosa y no pongas esa cara de borreguito tal vez funciona con lysandro pero no con nosotros-

-Rosalya tiene razón Ángel, nos esforzamos mucho para que tengas esta cita y no queremos que la desaproveches así que…-

-Tienes que declararte esta noche- dice Rosalya decidida

-Gracias por todo chicos son los mejores- Sonreí

-Lo sabemos, pero ahora debemos ir con Leigh urgente, ya casi son las 4 y la cita es a las 8 ¡no hay tiempo que perder!

Y me llevaron contra mi voluntad a la tienda de Leigh comenzaron a probarme todo lo que encontraron a su paso hasta que por fin yo elegí un vestido verde claro por debajo de la rodilla con vuelo.

-¡estas perfecta! Debe quedar claro que yo le escogí ese vestido- dice Rosalya

-si claro, esta vez tú ganaste Rosa-

-Entonces será este, ¿cuánto es?- Me dirigí a Leigh quien nos miraba sonriendo

Rosa corrió a abrazarlo –No es nada es nuestro regalo, ¿verdad Leigh?-

Así es, diviértete con tu novio- dijo con esa voz tan dulce

-¿q-que? No, aun no es mi novio- Tome un mechón de mi cabello y comencé a juguetear

-¡Pero lo será! Si nuestro plan marcha a la perfección –grita Alexy entusiasmado-

¡Shhh!- lo patea Rosalya en la espinilla.

-¿Qué pretenden ustedes?- dije cruzándome de brazos.

\- n-nada verdad Rosa no tenemos ningún plan-dice quejándose y sobándose el pie al aire.

\- Ignóralo Ángel hay que volver a tu departamento tienes que arreglarte- Rosa me tomo de los hombros y me empujo

De regreso al departamento Rosalya no paraba de mirar a Alexy de una forma amenazadora que hasta mí me asustaba no sé qué pretenden pero si se trata de esos dos juntos no debe ser bueno.

En el departamento mientras yo me bañaba Rosalya le ponía mis sostenes a Alexy

-¿¡Qué están haciendo!?- grite ruborizada

-tú y tu mal gusto en ropa interior deberíamos ir de compras- me dijo Rosalya en tono desaprobador

-tal vez a ti no te quede este color pero en mi me encanta- dice Alexy burlón señalándose el sostén.

-están locos- dije con la mano en la frente

-pero mírate te ves hermosa- dice Rosalya

\- Eso es verdad solo falta….-

Alguien llamo a la puerta.

Carraspeo –¿Ammm Angel estas lista?-

Es el…


	2. Chapter 2

-Claro que estoy lista guapo –dijo Alexy abriendo la puerta aun con el sostén puesto y haciendo voz femenina.

-¿Alexy que haces aquí?- dice tenso e incómodo.

-Primero me invitas a salir y ahora me miras como desconocida- chilla Alex aun fingiendo su voz.

-¡Alexy ya basta!- dice Rosalya dándole un golpe en la cabeza. –Hola Kentin me alegra que hayas tomado mi consejo de vestirte elegante para la ocasión –Dice guiñándole el ojo y llevándose a Alexy hasta el pasillo- Nos vemos luego chicos tenemos cosas que hacer.-

-Espera Alexy aun llevas puesto mi sos….- Me quedo de pie frente a la puerta, allí estaba el; usando un traje gris con una camisa roja y corbata.

-vaya… hola Ángel- Dice titubeando, mirándome y un poco ruborizado.

-Hola Ken...tin- respondo mirando al suelo y jugueteando con mi cabello.

\- y dime ¿Crees que es demasiado?- pregunto señalando su ropa -

-¿Qué? N-no para nada, digo, nunca te había visto así, ni siquiera cuando nos graduamos de la escuela primaria… - digo sonriendo nerviosamente

-¡basta… no me hagas recordar eso!- se tapó el rostro

\- ja ja ¿Por qué? Lucias muy bien- dije bromeando.

-¿de verdad piensas eso? –sonrió pícaramente.

-Claro, las cien mil fotos que nos tomó tu madre repitiendo "lucen tan monos" lo comprueban.-

\- y como no decirlo si tu traías ese vest…- lo interrumpió el sonido de su celular.

-disculpa- me dijo tomando la llamada -¿Si diga?-

-¿¡ME PUEDEN DECIR QUE HACEN AUN EN EL DEPARTAMENTO!?... LLEVALA AHORA A LA CENA- a pesar de que habla por teléfono puedo sentir la tensión que Rosalya arroja en cada palabra.

-pero como es que tu… bueno s-si claro adiós- corto inmediatamente antes de que pudiera responderle.

-creo que es hora de irnos- dice mirándome y acercándose a la puerta -¿estas lista?-

-Si- sonreí –vamos-.

Tomamos un taxi y continuamos platicando sobre la telepatía de Rosalya y el extraño sentido del humor de Alexy, le hable de las veces que Armin y yo fuimos secuestrados por esos dos para probar toda la ropa del centro comercial y por un momento sentí que Ken estaba de nuevo allí, ese chico con el que podía hablar de lo que sea sin aburrirme, ese chico que me enamoro, Ken, mi Ken.

-nada de lo que me dices me sorprende de Alex se puede esperar lo que sea- dijo mirando por la ventana y sonriendo. ¿Sabes? Ellos se preocupan demasiado por ti, aun cuando recién había regresado del colegio militar y no sabían quién era yo, Alexy no paraba de mencionar a la chica tan linda que solo sabía meterse en problemas, incluso Armin mencionaba lo "kawaii" que eras o algo así decía-

Ambos comenzamos a reír y cuando menos lo notamos ya estábamos en el restaurant; me pareció extraño que Kentin haya escogido este lugar tan lujoso sobre todo cuando acostumbrábamos siempre pedir pizza y acorrucarnos viendo una serie o película, a mi Ken no le importaban estas cosas era tan inocente que cualquier cosa lo asombraba.

-Déjame abrirte la puerta- dijo bajándose del taxi

-Vamos Ken no es necesario- pero ya era tarde él estaba allí dándome la mano para salir.

-Ángel- dijo un poco irritado –sabes que no me gusta ese apodo.

-no entiendo porque, ¡suena tan lindo! Ken ken ken ken- comencé a chillar divertida.

-¿eso crees?, ¿sabes lo que de verdad es divertido? ¡Esto!- me atrapo en sus brazos y comenzó a darme vueltas-

-¡eh! ¿Qué haces?!Basta, Kentin basta!-grite apenada

-no sabes cuantas ganas tenia de hacer esto- murmuro.

-¿de qué hablas?-

-de esto, ya sabes, antes nunca hubiera podido hacerlo, es más, creo que era posible que tu aguantaras mi peso-

\- ya lo creo eras tan...-

-"lindo" ya lo sé lo has dicho tantas veces- dijo irritado colocando su mano en la frente.

-bien, es momento de entrar- me dijo sonriendo y tendiéndome su brazo para que lo tomara

-oh! Tu segundo nombre debería ser caballero- dije con tono burlón.

Pero al momento de colocar mi brazo junto al suyo me inundo un mar de sentimientos. Tal vez solo fuera su amiga pero ahora mismo yo estaba tan cerca de él que quería engañarme a mí misma fingiendo ser algo más, o tal vez no quisiera seguir haciéndolo mas…

-toma asiento- dijo arrastrando la silla.

Este era el momento debo decírselo.

-Gracias. Kentin, sabes… quisiera decirte algo que lleva tiempo en mi cabeza-


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! Geli aquí :D gracias por leer me hace mucha ilusión que a alguien le guste lo que estoy escribiendo :3

Sé que no es demasiado pero lo hago con mucho amor (*3*)/ pronto escribiré más y con mejor calidad y eso

¡hasta pronto!

-¡OH POR DIOS! ESTE LUGAR ES TAN FANCY –Grito alguien llamando nuestra atención.

Era Alex estaba vestido de forma elegante con un traje moderno y corbata. venía acompañado de cómo no, Rosalya con un vestido rojo entallado que recibió más de una mirada.

-así es, por eso lo sugerí- decía con voz triunfante.

-oh mira allí están ¡HOLAA!- nos saludó efusivamente.

-Alexy! Pueden estar en medio de algo- lo codeo Rosalya

-oh vamos, aun ni siquiera han pedido el primer tiempo- dijo señalándonos –apuesto a que les agradara vernos-

-Pero recuerda por qué estamos aquí, nuestra misión es que….-

-Esta noche alguno de los dos se confiese-

-exacto, por lo tanto tenemos que ser básicamente invisibles ante sus ojos; es algo que debes saber Alexy… ¿Alexy?-

Mientras Rosa hablaba sola Alex ya nos había abordado sonriendo y dándole palmaditas en la espalda a Kentin

-así que ya ordenaron, Rosalya me dijo que la mesa de postres de este lugar es buenísima más te vale probarla Ángel-dijo dirigiéndose a mí y rápidamente volteo hacia Ken- hay un pastel especial que piden los hombres cuando están a punto de pedirle matrimonio a sus parejas, romántico ¿no crees? Perfecto para una declaración-

-¡COMO TE ATREVES A DEJARME HABLANDO SOLA!-

-perdón Rosa solo quise venir a saludar- dijo sonriendo y poniendo sus manos en su nuca

Estaba tan avergonzada, Kentin solo tenía cara de estrés y no decía ninguna palabra, coloque mis manos en la cara y solo quise perderme pero en ese momento el las bajo y me sonrió. Por favor no hagas eso ahora si no quieres que me enamore más, me dije.

-shhh, tengo un plan- me susurro.

Yo aún un poco confundida asentí.

-oigan chicos, ya que al parecer estamos todos aquí ¿qué piensan si cenamos juntos?-

Los ojos de Alexy se iluminaron, Rosalya me miro intentando disculparse y yo simplemente me desanime, nunca creí que el plan de Kentin fuera transformar nuestra cita en una reunión de amigos, aunque nadie afirmo que esto fuera una cita ¿cierto?

Sonreí con ánimos de derrota y observe la situación.

-claro que no, buscamos privacidad y pediremos otra mesa también nos gusta descansar de ustedes- dijo Rosalya con desaprobación

-¿buscas privacidad viniendo al mismo restaurant que nosotros?- le dijo Kentin arqueando una ceja incrédulo.

-oh bueno…- suspiro Rosalya vencida.

-vamos Rosalya podemos conseguir nuestro cometido aquí con ellos- decía Alexy mientras se sentaba y llamaba al camarero para ordenar.

-Claro, siéntate Rosalya- dijo Ken tendiendo su mano en dirección de la silla vacía.

Cuando comenzamos a cenar me había resignado, mis sentimientos se quedarían así solo como "míos" Kentin me lo había dicho ya, el logro pasar de página incluso hasta beso a la idiota de Amber, pero no me resigne, incluso en la temporada de puertas abiertas creí que había una oportunidad; cuando él se lanzó a protegerme de Castiel en la obra llegue a incluso pensar que eran celos… tiempo después Armin me dijo que solo fue para evitar la pelea pues Kentin sentía un gran respeto hacia Castiel (el nunca admitiría que era miedo).

-Que tonta- susurre lanzando un respiro

Kentin me miro de re ojo y sonrió.

-Así que… ¿Cómo va su producción de ropa con "clase"?- dijo Kentin

Todos nos quedamos confundidos.

-claro ya saben, después de la obra era obvio que tendrían un montón de ofertas para diseñar trajes incluso ropa-

Los ojos de nuestros amigos destellaron y empezaron a hablar como nunca, pareciera que incluso no notaban que estuviéramos ahí.

Kentin saco su celular tecleo y luego lo guardo.

-con permiso- dijo al momento de levantarse pero incluso al hacer eso Rosalya y Alexy no se inmutaron en su conversación yo solo lo mire levantarse sin saber que pasaba.

Se dirigió hacia la barra, saco efectivo, se lo entrego al camarero y salió del lugar. Yo estaba muy confundida no sabía que pasaba, pero note que mi celular estaba vibrando vi en la pantalla y era un mensaje de ken

"te veo afuera, vamos a escapar"


	4. Chapter 4

Al salir pude verlo, tan despistado como siempre; mirando las estrellas y al parecer esperando por mí.

-¡Ey tardaste demasiado!- me dijo mirándome recargado en la pared mientras sonreía -Por un momento creí que disfrutabas de la plática sobre moda con clase de esos chicos-

-la verdad es que si, llevo tanto tiempo con ellos que ahora mismo me encantaría dedicarme a el diseño de ropa- dije lo más seria que pude.

-¿hablas en serio?- me interrogo extrañado

-¡claro que no! Tu sabes que eso no es lo mío- le respondí empujándolo con mi hombro.

-¡ja ja casi caigo! Te imagine con la ropa de Rosalya y con la actitud de Alex-dijo riendo y sujetando su estómago.

Empezamos a caminar mientras se quitaba la corbata y desfajaba su camisa después de eso rodeo mis hombros con su brazo.

-esto…- dije sonrojada – ¿a dónde iremos?-

-hay un lugar en donde quiero estar…- respondió sin mirarme.

Tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza sin embargo no pude articular ninguna palabra, quería disfrutar ese momento, las cosas no eran como antes eso es obvio, sin embargo, Ken está allí aun con esta fachada de tipo duro. Puedo sentir la misma tranquilidad como cuando nos sentábamos en el descanso a platicar de nuestro día en clase, aun cuando Ken casi siempre llegaba llorando a causa de que un idiota le quitara su dinero para el almuerzo, él sonreía cuando le mostraba el paquete de galletas príncipe que siempre compraba para él...

-¡Genial logramos Llegar!-dijo mirándome sonriente

-¡el parque de diversiones!- dije sorprendida y llena de ilusión

-¿verdad que fue una buena idea venir? Sabía que estaba cerca de ese restaurant tan raro- dijo con aires de victoria.

-ahora que lo dices es cierto no estaba tan le… espera ¿"raro"?-no comprendí del todo lo que decía

-tu sabes que no es lo mío ir a restaurants pomposos ni nada de eso, sin embargo, Rosalya no dejaba de mencionarlo y bueno, tenía que encontrar una manera de deshacerme de ellos- dijo con una media sonrisa y una mirada picaresca.

-¿así que lo habías planeado?- dije un poco molesta.

-no es tan complicado como parece yo solo quería traerte a un lugar especial- dijo mirando al cielo sonrojado.

-especial…- me sonroje al recordarlo, aquí fue cuando el antiguo Ken me confeso sus sentimientos.

-Flashback-

-TE AMO ANGEL- grito Ken sosteniendo un peluche y acercándolo a mí.

-¿Qué has dicho?-dije sorprendida tirando mi algodón de azúcar, estábamos en medio del parque de diversiones; cuando comenzaban las vacaciones acostumbrábamos ir a algún lugar juntos.

-Espero que aceptes esto- dijo estirándose demasiado para darme ese pequeño oso con camiseta blanca y un corazón en medio.

-yo… bueno, no sé qué decir- y era cierto, esto me había tomado por sorpresa nunca me había puesto a pensar que sentía por Ken, es verdad le tengo afecto, más de lo que acostumbro querer al resto. Pero... ¿lo amo?

-está bien- sonrió para sí, como si quisiera también creerse las palabras que decía –yo realmente no esperaba que sintieras lo mismo, solo quería que lo supieras, ya no podía tener esto dentro…- dijo con sus lentes empañados.

-Ken… yo…-

-No hace falta Ángel; entiendo cuál es mi posición en todo este asunto yo… no debería de aspirar tan alto ¿cierto?-

Alzó la mirada y pude verlo, sus ojos ¿siempre habían tenido ese color? Ese brillo, bueno he de admitir que si me hubiera dejado continuar con lo que iba a decir no hubiera articulado ninguna palabra más.

-fin del flashback-

-¡si! Me refiero a que es especial porque fue el último lugar donde nos vimos-dijo nervioso e inmediatamente, como si adivinara mis pensamientos.

-también me diste ese pequeño oso de peluche-

-¿Qué? ¿En serio aun lo tienes?- me miro sorprendido

-Claro, está en medio de mi cama-

-wow, no lo hubiera creído…-

-Ken… siempre fuiste importante para mí y ese pequeño oso fue lo único que me quedo de ti- dije acercándome lo suficiente.

-detesto ese apodo Ángel... ¡Mira! deberíamos subir a eso- dijo señalando una de las atracciones

Suspire, es todo, el realmente "paso página" como ya me lo había dicho. Debí saberlo en el momento en que beso a Amber, nadie besa a alguien solo por venganza, era obvio.

Feat. Kentin

La vi con rostro decepcionado, ¿acaso escogí un mal lugar? Estaba seguro que le gustaría, ¿o será que le incomoda estar aquí donde el idiota de Ken se confesó?

Pero, ¿aun seré un idiota? He tenido más de una oportunidad para declararme pero como siempre he terminado evitándolo.

-¡Hey Kentin subamos!-Me dijo señalando la montaña rusa-¿o acaso tienes miedo?-saco la lengua riendo.

-¿Miedo? No conozco el significado de esa palabra- dije orgulloso.

-claro que si chico malo, deja de alardear y demuéstralo en el campo de batalla-lo dijo con un tono militar.

-está bien, vamos-

-Probablemente ella no sienta eso que yo siento, pero cuando veo esa sonrisa, sé que soy afortunado-

¿Qué les pareció la participación de Ken? ¿Les agrado? Fue breve pero espérenlo ;) se viene algo emocionante. Sigan leyendo :3 nos vemos en la próxima!


	5. Chapter 5

(Hola (n_n) me entrometo en la historia recomendando leer el principio escuchando la canción "te amo y más" de Diego Luna. Fin de la intromisión, ¡Nos vemos!)

-¿Bien, estas lista?-dije cuando nos acomodaban la seguridad del juego.

-la verdad creo que no, es mala idea subir a esto cuando traes esta clase de ropa- respondió un poco nerviosa.

-¿crees que deberíamos bajar ahora?-pregunte algo preocupado.

-¡claro que no! Eso nos haría ver como gallinas-

-está claro, pero…- no consigo terminar con la frase interrumpido por el sonido del inicio de la atracción e inmediatamente el juego se dispara en los carriles.

-¡ahhhhhhhhhhh!- gritó, sus ojos están cerrados y está sonriendo.

No pude evitar soltar una risa, su cara es tan adorable. Ella se giró para mirarme…

-¿de qué….?- es interrumpida por una vuelta y caída en picada.

-estoy mareado, siento que la cena está dando vueltas en mi cabeza-

-creo que debimos empezar con algo más suave- dijo aun con el cabello echo líos por el viento –pero debes admitir que esto fue emocionante-

-claro que lo fue- sonreí e intente arreglárselo.

-¿q-que haces?-

-te arreglo un poco, no permitiré que alguien te vea así, podría enamorarse-

-ja ja ja que tonto- cerro un ojo y saco la lengua

Pero era verdad, en ese estado su belleza era tan natural y delicada que es imposible no notarla.

-y bueno… ¿ahora hacia dónde?-

-¡esta noche es intensa! Te reto a ir a la casa de los sustos-

-¡estás loca!- dije estremeciéndome.

-¡No me lo digas! ¿Aun te causa miedo eso? Chico militar cada día me decepcionas más- respondió riendo.

-¡n-no es miedo! Solo he tenido malas experiencias con eso – respondí tenso.

-pero Ken, ¡por favor!- hizo la típica cara gato con botas.

-Ángel…- dije irritado

-Keeeen-

-¿porque tu afán de llamarme así?- dije deteniéndome junto a ella.

-pues yo fui la primera que te puso ese apodo-dijo mirando hacia el suelo. –y bueno, antes te gustaba que te llamara así-

-Pero ya no soy como antes-

Y necesitaba que lo supiera, que ahora el que se había enamorado de ella era otro; alguien a quien ahora no podría rechazar, que ahora podía protegerla de idiotas como...

-¡mira! Allá esta Castiel!-gritó agitando la mano hacia donde él estaba, por suerte el miraba hacia otro lado fumando un cigarrillo

-bien, si entraremos debemos ir ahora la fila debe estar larguísima.- asegure tomándola del brazo, esta vez no permitiré que este imbécil arruine mis planes.

-¿en serio? ¡Genial!- sonrió inmediatamente olvidando al peli teñido.

-agh, ¿Porque no avanzan? ¡Que no ven que mi chico militar puede cambiar de opinión!- dijo en tono burlesco.

\- ja ja ja ¿tu chico militar?-

-Al menos por el día de hoy-

No supe que decir, escucharla decir eso me hizo sentir en la cima del monte llamado "felicidad". La fila por fin avanzo y entramos en un grupo de 6 personas.

Después de varios gritos y mini paros cardiacos salimos de allí jurando no contar a nadie el cómo ambos después de ser los últimos llegamos a ser los primeros en salir.

-¡te lo juro creí que ese niño era de nuestro grupo!-dijo aun sorprendida

-yo también, pero en el momento en que vi que no tenía brazos comencé a sospechar lo peor-

-ja ja ja si, supongo que era demasiado obvio- dijo

-¡rifles!- dije entusiasmado hacia un tiempo ya que no tocaba un arma, al inicio en la academia me asustaba demasiado de eso, pero, poco a poco comencé a mejorar hasta que fui el mejor.

\- ¡y mira! El premio es un oso es como… esto, ya sabes el que me habías dado-dijo sonrojada

¡Eso es! La mejor forma de borrar momentos desagradables es crear mejores momentos, además ese oso es más grande.

-Lo ganare para ti, fui el mejor tirador de la academia- dije orgulloso

-¿de verdad? Genial eso quiero verlo- dijo entusiasmada

-genial lo derribare de un… ¿qué? ¿Falle? –

2, 3, 4 tiros

-no puede ser-

-Ken tranquilo, podemos hacer…-

-¡no me llames así Ángel!- le respondí bruscamente

-debe otro por favor- dije al dueño.

1, 2, 3,4 tiros

-¿qué pasa con esto?

-otro por favor-

1, 2, 3,4 tiros

-ya basta Kentin-

-espera déjame intentarlo de nuevo esto debe ser…-

-felicidades aquí tiene su premio- dijo el dueño

-Estos rifles están truqueados, debiste darte cuenta desde el primer tiro niño. Calcula la mira 4 cm a la derecha- dijo una voz familiar.

-¡Cassy!- Escuche decir a Ángel

-oh no-

-Hola, tabla de planchar, toma, te gane un premio-dijo de nuevo la voz

(Inserten ahora música dramática xD, ¿Qué pasara con cabello de menstruación? ¿Arruinara la cita entre nuestros protagonistas? ¿Estará enamorado el también de la tabla, digo, de Ángel?¿Ken aun le tendrá miedo a Cassy? ¿están leyendo esto con voz de presentador de noticias? Tal vez lo descubriremos en el próximo capítulo (?) hahah ok ya, nos vemos sigan leyendo :3)


	6. Chapter 6

***Hola Geli aquí! No me olviden que yo no las olvido estoy en etapas finales de la prepa y bueno ando vuelta loca con lo de la universidad y no había tenido oportunidad de publicar pero aquí está la siguiente parte :3 espero les guste, Nos vemos!***

*En alguna parte del camino*

-¿Qué piensan esos dos? ¿Qué pueden deshacerse de mi tan fácil? Claro que no, este fue mi plan y no dejare que lo arruinen- Dijo Rosa al aire dando zancadas tan largas como se lo permitía su vestido.

-Oye Rosa espera, no puedes dejarme fuera de esto- Grito Alex acercándose a ella tratando de seguir su ritmo.

-No entiendo cómo es que no nos dimos cuenta cuando ya no estaban-Dijo Rosalya decepcionada y aligerando el paso.

-Es fácil de saberlo, nos metimos demasiado en nuestro mundo, pero, debes admitir que Kentincito fue muy caballeroso al pagar la cuenta- Expreso en tono maravillado.

-Ese no es el punto – Le lanzo una mirada que pudo matarlo -¿sabes que es lo que pasara ahora, verdad? Ninguno se declarara. Y ya casi son dos años desde que Kentin volvió de la escuela militar-

-Es verdad, Ángel estaba tan emocionada el día que volvió, se pasó buscando a un tipo gafotas, bajo y enclenque pero lo único que encontró fue un espectáculo con un militar y Amber-

-Sí, cuando se enteró que él era su tan esperado Ken fue un golpe duro- Exclamo molesta.

-Aun no entiendo que tipo de venganza es besar a la tipa que te trato mal siempre- Dijo Alexy

-Sabes, a veces pienso que ese tipo adicto al verde solo juega con nuestra Ángel y a quien realmente quiere es a esa idiota-

-No, Kentin ama a Ángel él me lo dijo- Respondió en un susurro Alex mirando al suelo

-¿de verdad? ¿Cuándo lo hizo? Por más que he intentado que me lo diga nunca lo hace, solo cambia de tema-

-Lo cierto aquí es que yo mentí cuando les dije que nunca me declare-

-¿Qué? Entonces lo hiciste-

-ja ja Así es- Alexy intento dibujar una sonrisa mientras respondía.

-¿fue muy duro?- Pregunto Rosalya deteniendo su paso y atrapando el brazo de Alex.

-Lo suficiente para entrar en razón-

-¿Y cómo se lo dijiste?-

-Soy directo y lo sabes; Un día quedamos de salir Kentin, Armin y yo pero al último minuto mi hermano cancelo por el estreno de un videojuego, por lo tanto salimos solo los dos, era el momento perfecto para una confesión y él era demasiado amable, entonces, se lo dije-

-Flashback Alexy-

-Oye Kencito-

-¡deja de usar diminutivos Alexy!-

-jajajaja-

-dime, ¿Qué sucede?-

-hay algo que quiero decirte desde tiempo atrás-

-Está bien, puedes hacerlo.-

-La verdad… Me gustas, y no de la forma en la que se gustan los amigos no me malinterpretes, creo que estoy enamorado-

Se quedó callado un momento, como si tratara de encontrar las palabras correctas para responderme.

-Yo bueno, ja ja ja, solo quería que lo supieras- Me apresure a decir.

-¿es liberador no crees? Poder decir lo que sientes, lo lamento no puedo corresponderte, pero, me alegra saberlo y admiro tu valor al declararte. Eres mi mejor amigo y estos son los sentimientos que puedo darte pues nada de esto cambiara, siempre te voy a querer-

-Kentin… Gracias-

-Hey nunca me hablas por mi nombre, incluso es raro-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Eres genial Kentin, mereces alguien igual de genial-

\- Y tú eres genial Alex eso no está a discusión, y bueno la verdad es que hay alguien que me gusta.-

-oh demonios Kencito no me digas que es Amber, porque si es así no permitiré que me rechaces por ella-

-¿Qué? De que hablas ¿por qué estaría enamorado de ella? ¿Qué pasa contigo? Obviamente ella no es mi tipo-

-¿ah no? ¿Entonces quien lo es?-

-Ya sabes, la típica chica que siempre se mete en problemas y está ayudando a todos sin pensar en ella nunca-

-ja ja ja solo deberías decir que es Ángel-

-ja ja ja es tan obvio-

-es la única loca que prefiere poner en juego su integridad por hacer lo correcto para sus amigos-

-ella… es hermosa.-

-sí que lo es, pero ¿por qué no se lo has dicho?-

-Me asusta que me rechace, suena patético pero ya lo hizo antes, no creo tolerar una segunda vez-

-ella no te rechazo, ella realmente…-

-no digas nada; me confesare, pero, a su momento.-

-ja ja ja son tan complicados, están hechos el uno para el otro aunque me duela decirlo-

-Oye, debo pedirte un favor, tu tampoco se lo digas tampoco a Rosalya ella es su mejor amiga e iría corriendo a decirle-

-está bien, lo prometo-

-Fin del Flashback-

-Es por eso que puedo decirte que los sentimientos de Kentin son since…-

-¿Qué? Yo no iría corriendo a decirle. Yo también puedo guardar secretos, o sea si es mi amiga pero, agh ese idiota-

-ja ja ja olvida eso, mira es un parque de diversiones-

-¿tú crees que estarán allí?-

-es muy su estilo supongo-

-¡Pero Ángel trae vestido! Son un caso perdido- se tocó la frente un poco frustrada

-oh por favor Rosalya vamos a los bolos quiero ganarme algo- rogo Alexy.

-Está bien, será divertido-

-pero ven, toma mi saco comienza a hacer frio-

Comenzaron a caminar y entonces nos vieron.

-oh no, esto es muy malo cabello de menstruación está aquí- Dijo acercándose Rosalya acercándose a Castiel.

-Hola Rosalya, gusto en verte también, hoy luces…- la miro de arriba abajo –estupenda-

-iugh asqueroso, no sé cómo mi cuñado puede ser tu amigo-

-lysandro tiene buenos gustos en amigos- contesto egocéntrico.

\- Hola Castiel tanto tiempo sin vernos-intervino Alexy – ¿No dirás nada de mi atuendo? Luzco guapo ¿no crees?-

-¿Qué? Yo porque debería decir eso- Extrañamente Castiel se sonrojo.

No pude evitar reír ante ese comentario y después todos me siguieron excepto nalgas planas obviamente.

-Oye tabla creí que solo tendría que robarte de las garras de este soldadito pero bueno, despídete de tus amigos tengamos una cita- se acercó demasiado a Ángel cuando no pude contenerme y le di un puñetazo.

-No vuelvas a acercarte a mi chica-

**Tun tun tun! Nadie lo esperaba, o tal vez si :3 prometo que la próxima parte la publicare pronto :0 solo debo acostumbrarme, además vienen vacaciones. Dejen sus comentarios :3 3***


	7. Chapter 7

-Ángel-

De un momento a otro comenzó todo; paso tan rápido, no pude reparar en las palabras de Kentin cuando él y Castiel estaban en medio de un enfrentamiento, no podía quedarme solo mirando cuando el pelirrojo arrojo a Ken a una esquina. corrí hacia él y me puse delante.

-YA BASTA CASTIEL-

Pero estaba tan molesto que actuó de inmediato y no noto que yo me puse en medio cuando lanzo otro golpe. Kentin no pudo detenerlo pues yo me interponía, cerré los ojos esperando que su fuerza me derribara.

-¿Acaso eres idiota? Nunca permitiré que pongas un dedo en mi amiga-

Era Alexy que jalo de su brazo haciéndolo caer.

-Alex...- dije sorprendida, nunca había visto a mi amigo tan molesto. De pronto lo levanto del cuello de su playera Castiel estaba rojo de rabia mirándolo.

-No te metas en esto maldito-

-me meto donde yo quiera, pero tranquilo…- se acercó a su oído y le susurro algo que no pude escuchar.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso? Eres tan raro…-

-Rosalya ¿podrías volver a casa sola? Creo que debería encargarme de el por si acaso- le guiño el ojo

-llamare a Leigh ¡Esto es suficiente! Fue una noche intensa además, creo que nuestro plan está hecho- dijo dirigiendo su mirada hacia mí.

Después de eso Alexy se alejó de nosotros sin siquiera despedirse para que Castiel no se acercara a Kentin

El aun con la respiración acelerada tomo mi mano y se acerco

-Ángel… lamento esto, me comporte como un idiota-

-Sabes… aquí solo había un idiota, y lo derribo nuestro mejor amigo- dije sonriendo

-Fue increíble, ¿no?-dijo sorprendido e incrédulo –nunca creí que él tuviera esa fuerza, ahora en adelante ¡le pediré luchar conmigo!-

-Entonces… ¿tu chica eh?-

-¿Qué? Oh cierto, bueno fue la adrenalina del momento y… ¡ese idiota! No es que no seas mi chica digo, no es que quiera ser tu chica, agh que estoy diciendo- dijo tomando su cabeza con ambas manos

-ja ja ja ja eres tan… Kentin-

-¿Kentin? ¿Lo ves? ¡Incluso ahora me parece raro que me llames así!-

-quisiera subir a la noria, será nuestra última atracción ¿está bien?

-Está bien, es algo tarde para que sigas fuera de casa-

Después de eso caminamos en silencio al parecer Ken tenía un debate consigo mismo en la cabeza, toda la gente lo miraba por el espectáculo que dio con Castiel y por sus ropas tan desarregladas.

Y este es el momento, me canse de esperar a que suceda algo sin siquiera intentarlo voy a decirlo.

-Disculpen jóvenes, pero lamento decirles que no pueden subir a esta atracción.- dijo el hombre que manipulaba los controles.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- dijo Ken decepcionado.

-La noria se averió y no puedo hacer nada, además el parque está por cerrar- respondió con voz despreocupada.

-Lo siento Ángel, podríamos hacer otra cosa aún hay tiempo y…-

-No ken, quiero ir a casa-

-Lo siento-

-No tienes por qué pedir disculpas-

Caminamos, sin cruzar ninguna palabra como si lo que paso hace poco no fuera más que una ilusión, cuando estábamos a unos metros de mi departamento lo jale de la manga del saco esperando que las palabras fluyeran solas, pero eso no paso.

-¿Ángel? ¿Qué pasa?-

-Ken, yo…- nunca había estado tan nerviosa como ahora. Pero entonces, recordé todos esos momentos que he pasado junto a él, cada vez que nos escondimos en el jardín de los brabucones que lo perseguían, cuando me esperaba fuera de casa para ir juntos a la escuela, aun cuando estaba lloviendo y por distraído olvidaba su paraguas, el nunca fallo, cuando se cambió de escuela solo para que no me sintiera sola, cuando me dio ese peluche, cuando toda la escuela estaba en mi contra él fue el único chico que me abrazo y dijo que estaba allí para mí. Él es…-

-¡Yo estoy enamorada de ti! Y siempre lo he estado, desde que tú me lo dijiste yo ya te amaba, solo que no me diste tiempo para responder. Cuando fui a tu casa tú madre aun con lágrimas en los ojos me dijo que te habías ido al colegio militar y que no sabía cuándo volverías, eso me deprimió demasiado pero ¿sabes? yo te esperaría siempre aun si hubieras tardado más de dos años en volver yo seguiría aquí con estos sentimientos aguardando a poder revelarlos –

-Ángel…-

-Y bueno, yo sí quiero una respuesta ya no puedo seguir sintiendo esto. ¿Kentin, tú quieres ser…?-

Me tomo de la cintura y me jalo rápidamente atrayendo mis labios a los suyos, libere la tensión de mis hombros y quede conmocionada ante lo que estaba pasando sus labios eran suaves, no sabía que hacer mi corazón comenzó a palpitar tan rápido que no me hubiera sorprendido caer por un infarto. Pero sabía tan bien, tan cálido. Cerré los ojos lo que hizo que sintiera mariposas en todo el estómago.

-No me quites el privilegio de ser yo quien te pida ser mi novia- dijo separando sus labios de los míos y juntando su frente con la mía.

-esto…-Yo aun con la respiración acelerada, nunca había sentido algo así.

-Te quiero Ángel, y quiero estar siempre contigo.- Ken se apartó totalmente y metió su mano en su bolsillo, se puso de rodillas algo torpe y rápidamente extendió ante mí una pequeña caja.

-¿quieres ser mi novia?- dijo abriéndola; aquello contenía un collar con un pequeño dije de oso sonreí y asentí aun sin creer lo que sucedía.

-Claro que quiero, Te quiero Kentincito!-

-¡Pero si eres…!-

Ambos comenzamos a reír olvidándonos del mundo, este era nuestro momento, seguiremos nuestra vida, solo que ahora nuestros sentimientos han sido aclarados y correspondidos.

Lamento haber tardado tanto en escribir :( soy un fraude lo sé, pero espero que esto lo compense! Aun no sé si continuar esto o dejarlo así :3 estoy en eso. ¿Ustedes que dicen? :D las quiero


End file.
